continuation of the jigsaw puzzle story
by Andreasfan94
Summary: this is the continuation of the story that I did for my reading and writing class


After Lisa finished the last final piece on the strangest jigsaw puzzle, she turned around realizing that the face was just right behind her.

There was a very bright, pink & green mixed feminine figure who had a body of a supermodel that feeds on the living things around her including the people she hated for a living lifetime of her life.

Lisa ran around the house, panicking like she was in great danger while the mystery being fled around the house looking for her prey when she was trying to feed off the energy in which makes the creature impossible for a human girl to defeat, be surrounded or surrender because all of the people has read about how dangerous they are when they're feeding on people's energy and living things around them that makes it really go power hungry by destroying towns, people's lives that are filled with reputations with a desire for every ability to handle people who had a very very hard life.

"Lisa, come out, come out, wherever you are but you can't hide from me! I know you're in here because I can sense your every move every time you little turd." She came forward as soon as she found her hiding behind the shed in the backyard.

"Please don't hurt me, I swear to god that you wouldn't leave me alone! I didn't do anything to hurt you! Just don't kill me or my family," Lisa exclaimed in a worried tone.

The creature looked her in the eyes with a evil expression on her with an energy orb in one hand.

"I'm one of the most popular women who's known for every little thing I've done in the entire school taken for granted" she grinned with a devious smile ready to face the girl, the only girl that gets all of everything she has.

"Janet, really?" Lisa replied

"It's Jana, don't you dare call me by that name you little smartass now let me hold you while I try to destroy your lives and dreams." She wrapped the girl around in a light pink-green leash, making her suffer for the rest of her life while her fragile body is being destroyed with a lot of powerful energy Jana consumed from every other people in town including all of the people in the entire high school.

"Let me go or else I'll tell everyone at school about your big dirty secret in your life that you tried to kill me with your stupid crap!" Lisa said in a very serious way.

Another girl showed up on Lisa's roof of her house, wearing a suit with a lot of silver, red and black customized with a bright purple belt on her waist who stands at 5'2 wearing a faded, peeling, brown glasses around her complexed face.

"Let's not forget that you used boys for nothing but everything a hoe does." She shot Jana with her quick energy ball that knocked her down to the ground in a super authoritative way.

Lisa was confused. Puzzled.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked the girl who was standing on the roof.

"Emma." "I deal with people like that mean girl from your school so you should thank me for that later." She put one hand out and trapped Jana in a big bright pink-purple ball in what she called "the idiot ball"

Lisa smiled, "you're welcome. I have something to ask you."

"And what is it?"

"Do you know what Jana is?"

She laughed with happiness " why yes I do, by the looks of it, she's the same as me."

Many trucks were there. The town's peeps placed Jana in the back of an empty, cold truck.

Lisa was surprised. "Really Emmster? She did those?"

The girl nodded "yep, stealing from the school store, broke into an old guy's home, dealing drugs and alcohol, selling illegal tech, also she assaulted a student, a teacher and a family member who is now deceased due to the murder she committed. Oh! And she once kidnapped a popular guy on your school's football team. Ended up threatening the guy, left him with a black eye and tons of bruises." Crazy stuff hm?

Lisa mouthed "what the flip?"

A guy came over to her and announced "she's taken care of so here's the info on a bunch of crap people complained about her at this point"

All it was a bunch of paper in her whole hands.

Lisa said with a happy smile. "Thanks for saving me. I didn't realize she's a danger to people"

The 2 people were satisfied and ended up being friends til the end.


End file.
